The present invention is related generally to staircase systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to stowable staircase systems that enable access to various areas of an aircraft.
Space within a crown of a wide body aircraft is typically not efficiently or fully utilized, due to the difficulty in access thereof. In order to maximize storage and seating area within a commercial passenger aircraft, efficient use of space within the aircraft is desired. Efficient use of aircraft space can increase the number of passengers transported per flight and the capability of an aircraft to store more items on board.
Increased efficiency of space usage not only increases physical capacity of an aircraft, but can also increase customer and crewmember satisfaction and revenue per flight. For example, and particularly with respect to long flights, additional space allows for increased storage of food, baggages, and other items of various sizes. Improved efficiency of space usage also provides increased space for passenger and crewmember seating, rest areas, and movement about the aircraft.
In larger aircraft that are typically used for longer flights, overhead space modules, such as crew rest stations and additional storage compartments, are provided in the space between the curved top portion of the hull of the aircraft and the lowered ceiling of the aircraft. These overhead space modules are not easily accessible, and most often are accessed through a narrow stairway. This overhead space can be limited in size and provides limited access and movement. In present commercial passenger aircrafts, not only are certain overhead areas for use by crewmembers inconvenient and difficult to access, but also storage in general and areas allotted for crewmembers are limited.
Also, typical mechanisms for accessing overhead areas result in loss of both overhead space and main deck space. Traditional style staircases, whether permanent or deployable, tend to have a large stowed and deployed envelope, which reduces the available overhead and main deck spaces. Staircase systems that are more permanent in design utilize main deck space continuously as opposed to deployable staircase systems, which occupy main deck space when deployed. Thus, overhead space usage, including crew rest areas, has been limited to single functions and to commodities that do not require use of an access system or monument. Access monuments are generally needed when storing large or heavy items in an overhead area.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved space efficient staircase mechanism for access to overhead areas of an aircraft that utilizes a minimal amount of space in both a stowed and/or deployed arrangement, that is cost effective to manufacture and implement within an aircraft, that is lightweight, and that is easy and convenient to utilize and operate.